Nieve bajo el sol
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: Surgió como un CO de Yuuki intercambiando colegios con Taiga de Toradora, pero en verdad es sólo una historia sobre Yuuki intentando encajar en un mundo normal, enfrentando sus demonios internos y la bestia en su sangre.


**Advertencias:**  
1-Este no es un crossover de verdad, lo escribí para una competencia y el intercambio de escuelas es meramente una escusa para explorar el personaje de Yuuki, que es quien realmente me interesa.  
2-Esta historia parte del final del anime de Vampire Knight Guilty y contiene spoilers sobre el mismo. Además, puede no encajar con el manga.  
3-Está escrito en formato epistolar. Lo que se presenta no es un cuento, sino cartas escritas por Yuuki a Kaname Kuran.

* * *

**Nieve bajo el sol**

_Kaname-niisama_

Te escribo una vez más, a ver si logro recibir noticias tuyas. Me está yendo sin problemas y me he portado bien, encajando con los demás y tomando mis pastillas. De la marca en mi brazo ya casi no queda rastro y, debajo de la chaqueta roja del uniforme, nadie la ve. Creo que con este atuendo, de colores más vivos, y además con el calor que hace aquí, volveré a usar el cabello más corto, como antes.

Hoy Kawashima Ami se me acercó para explicarme cómo funcionaban las cosas en esta escuela, aunque más se centró en explicarme quién era quién. Me contó sobre una chica que se había ido hace poco, le decían el "tigre de bolsillo" y se fue de intercambio, igual que yo. Ami parecía contenta de que haya tomado su lugar, aunque yo no quisiera reemplazar a nadie. Le respondí que todo parecía muy tranquilo ahora, cuando la ventana del pasillo por el que pasábamos estalló repentina y estridentemente. Pero no quisiera preocuparte, la verdad no pasó nada. La ventana era muy pequeña y no hubo casi vidrios rotos, así que no corrí riesgo de que alguien oliera mi sangre ni nada parecido. Además, sólo se trataba de una chica bajita de pelo rojo, que había lanzado la pelota desde el campo de beisbol. Se llama Minori Kushieda y parece que es un tanto hiperactiva, pero muy simpática y divertida. En el fondo todos aquí son buenos.

El campus es apacible y alegre. La ciudad por su parte es bastante más grande que el pueblo por casa, muy moderna, pero sigue siendo bastante tranquila. El único muchacho que parece problemático es un tal Ryuji. Ami dice que su familia tiene una historia violenta y el chico tampoco tiene muy buen carácter. Es solitario, pocos se le acercan. Me preocupa un poco saber que vive cerca al cuarto que estoy alquilando. Me sentiría tanto más segura si supiera que estás cerca, siempre tienes control sobre la situación, por peligrosa que parezca. Te extraño a ti y al director, ya lo habrás notado. Pero está bien, sé que debo soportarlo sola por ahora, así que sólo te mando un beso muy grande y un par de mordidas por aquí.

Te quiere

_tu hermana Yuuki_

* * *

_Querido hermano_

Hoy el sol salió muy temprano y no ha parado de brillar en todo el día. Las chicharras están cantando por todas partes y fuimos a comer helados con Minori. En la heladería nos cruzamos con Yuusaku que nos acompañó. Es tan distinto todo a mi vida pasada. Creo que los alumnos de esta escuela lo notan y exageran, Ami incluso estaba comentando que vengo de Hokkaido y que viví con los Ainu. Si tan sólo supieran quién soy realmente y por qué estoy aquí... Pero claro, eso es lo que debo ocultar a toda costa. Además, todos los demás se han llevado una muy buena impresión de mí como una chica dulce y me tratan con amabilidad por ello. El sello en mi brazo ya ha desaparecido por completo y no hay nada que pudiera diferenciarme de ellos.

Cuando terminamos ya era de noche, oscuro pero cálido. Me despedí de Minori y tuve que regresar a casa por otro camino, ya que estaba lejos del colegio. Volví a tomar el metro, aunque aun no entiendo del todo cómo es eso de los boletos en las portezuelas, intenté un par de veces hasta lograrlo. Pero el verdadero problema es que todavía no conozco bien la ciudad y con las sombras y todo me acabé desubicando, cuando me encontré... ¡con Ryuji! El chico bravucón de la clase que dicen que es medio delincuente. Lo vi primero de espaldas y me entró la duda de si sería él, me recorrió un escalofrío de los nervios de todo lo que decían sobre este chico. Cuentan que desolló vivo el gato de una niña, ¿te imaginas? Y como no estabas cerca y no puedo hacer nada que me delate, me sentí totalmente indefensa, sobre todo cuando volteó y lo reconocí, me miró con esos ojos tan terribles de asesino y me quedé paralizada.

-Tú eres Yuuki, ¿no?

Asentí en silencio, tragando saliva.

-Te has perdido, seguro. Vives en el edificio Shambotsu, ¿verdad? Oye, deja de mirarme así. No soy lo que te han contado, ¿sí?

-Bueno...-susurré desconcertada.

Luego me enseñó el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar a mi casa. En verdad fue bastante amable, aunque eso significa que sabe cómo llegar a mi casa sin que yo se lo dijera, lo cual también me preocupa. Pero quizá, en el fondo, este chico no sea lo que parece. No lo sé, ¿tú crees que deba confiar en él? Ah, ya me estoy haciendo demasiadas ideas sobre la gente que vive aquí, como si fuera a quedarme mucho tiempo. Me gusta mucho el lugar, si tan sólo pudieras estar aquí conmigo.

Un beso

_Yuuki_

P.D.: No me quedan muchas pastillas, por favor si puedes hacerme llegar un par lo antes posible.

* * *

_Kaname-niisama, mi amado hermano_

Tu carta me alivia mucho en estos momentos en los que me han surgido tantas preocupaciones. Al menos puedo decir que tenías razón sobre Ryuji. Fue apenas ayer que me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en el colegio. Me da mucha vergüenza admitir lo que sucedió, pero te lo contaré.

Cuando todos estaban por salir abrí otra vez mi mochila para guardar mi cartuchera, y al fijarme noté que no tenía mis pastillas. Mientras los demás iban saliendo, me quedé revisando una y otra vez, luego ya no había nadie y vacié mi mochila por completo, pero nada, puse mi carpeta de cabeza, pero nada. Empecé a dar vueltas al salón y salí al pasillo, intentando reconstruir cada uno de mis pasos durante el día, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más nerviosa me ponía y menos segura estaba de por dónde había estado realmente, los pasos se multiplicaban y cada uno de ellos se hacía más complicado e infinito, y así perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que el rojo atardecer empezó a inundarlo todo y yo sin idea de qué hacer.

Fue entonces que, volviendo al salón por enésima vez, me encontré con Ryuji, quien me miró con sus ojos terribles y me terminó de desarmar de lo nerviosa que ya estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo- Te ves terrible. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-S-sí...- dije- se me perdió algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Unas... un pequeño estuche negro... como de este tamaño...

-Vaya- murmuró, y volteó para empezar a dar vueltas por el salón, mientras yo me quedaba cabizbaja e incómoda, empezaba a sentir una extraña ansiedad, como que algo me picaba. Las sombras envolvían el salón y algo me envolvía a mí desde adentro, una urgencia desesperante, no sé de qué, tenía miedo de no encontrar las pastillas, tenía miedo de este chico extraño con el que me había quedado a solas, o algo así, la verdad lo que más miedo me daba era que no sabía qué era, y la sensación de que nunca terminaría, que esta ansiedad sólo seguiría creciendo...

-¿Será esto?- dijo de pronto Ryuji, haciéndome volver en mí momentáneamente.

Sostenía el pequeño estuche negro con el emblema de la rosa roja. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero era como si lo hubiera hallado de inmediato.

-Suena- murmuró, agitando el estuche- ¿Qué habrá dentro?

-¡Dámelo pronto!- exclamé.

-S-sí, claro, toma- dijo él, y me sonrojé mientras me lo entregaba, algo mareada, dándome cuenta de lo amable e inofensivo que había sido este muchacho a quien todos juzgaban tan mal. Aliviada abrí la cajilla, aún me quedaban tres pastillas, y sabía que necesitaba una en ese mismo momento. La tomé entre mis dedos y me detuve.

-¿Tienes algo de agua, por favor, Ryuji?

-Hmmm, no... Espera, hay un caño por ahí... Ah, parece que han cortado el flujo, además no hay vaso...

Vi su nuca teñida por el último rojo del sol muriente, y luego pude distinguirlo en la completa oscuridad, sus venas latiendo, su sangre, con ojos que no eran los de una estudiante común, la ansiedad que se había detenido por un momento volvió a golpearme con furia y desesperación multiplicada e incontrolable y a una velocidad vertiginosa me abalancé volando sobre él. Lo siento, onii-sama, pero es verdad. Rompí mi promesa, intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Esto que sale desde lo más profundo, desde detrás de mí, esta pulsión y necesidad, este instinto... ¿Será esto lo que realmente somos, hermano? No quiero ni pensarlo. Quiero confiar en ti y en tu maravilloso ejemplo, pero en ese momento no pude. Antes que pudiera percatarme de ello, mis colmillos estaban en su cuello, su sangre en mi garganta, mi cuerpo se alimentaba de una vida ajena. Apenas me di cuenta retrocedí espantada, tiritando aunque mi cuerpo repentinamente se había llenado de calor, mi visión estaba incendiada. Ryuji yacía inconsciente en una esquina del salón y el sello en mi brazo ardía con fuerza nuevamente, delatando mi posición. Y sí, sucedió lo peor.

Todas las ventanas empezaban a vibrar y resonar con cada vez más fuerza. Me arrojé hacia mi mochila en busca de Artemis y apenas pude expandir el bastón a tiempo para detener una gran hacha curva que se precipitaba hacia mí. El cazador me había encontrado a pesar de todo, delatada por el hechizo que llevaba marcado en mi brazo, incluso si había huido hasta acá, me descubrió. Tendría unos dieciocho años y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, bajo un mechón de cabello rubio. Llevaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos colgando a lo largo de su pecho y espalda, varias cruces y dijes pendiendo del cuello. Mientras nuestras armas entrechocaban violentamente, él arrojaba pergaminos mágicos que incendiaban las carpetas y paredes a nuestro alrededor. Comprendí que mi propia presencia estaba poniendo en peligro a los que estaban en torno mío, así que decidí salir del edificio y quebrando una ventana me precipité de un salto desde el tercer piso hacia el campo de beisbol. El cazador me siguió inmediatamente y me volvió a atacar una y otra vez, mientras incendiaba todo el campo en torno a nosotros, pero sus hechizos pronto se agotaron y nuestras armas se trabaron hasta que su hacha salió volando por encima del muro del colegio. Una vez desarmado, pensé que huiría, y no me hubiera importado que todo terminara así, pero él se quedó mirándome en silencio, se arrodilló y esbozó una extraña sonrisa. Luego sacó algo más de detrás de su cinturón, y no pude reconocer qué era hasta que empezó a desangrarse desde su propio estómago y cayó agonizante en un charco de sangre que fulguraba entre las llamas. Aún no comprendo por qué tengo que cargar con su muerte. ¿Es posible que una organización corrupta y disuelta siga teniendo seguidores tan fieles, incluso si ya no hay a quién seguir? ¿Realmente puede un odio antiguo y absurdo mover a gente a esfuerzos de este tamaño? ¿Por qué alguien elegiría morir antes que retirarse? ¿Habrá más gente que nos odie tanto como él?

En ese momento oí un gran estruendo, y volteé a ver que una pared del edificio se desplomaba corroída por las llamas mágicas. Volví corriendo y pude encontrar que Ryuji aún se encontraba ileso donde lo había dejado. Lo llevé al patio delantero del colegio, desde donde vi llegar a los bomberos. Me marché pronto antes de que pudieran verme. De hecho, no dejé que nadie más en esta ciudad me viera. He traído conmigo demasiada destrucción. Ryuji ahora estará en el hospital, quizá Minori ayude a reconstruir el colegio despedazado y Ami se queje por no tener un salón al que impresionar ahora que se cancelarán las clases por un par de meses. Después de todo, no pude nunca encajar en este mundo soleado y ameno, en esta ciudad moderna y colorida, entre gente normal. En un mundo tan perfecto, las criaturas de la noche, los habitantes de la provincia invernal, no podemos existir. Aún creo debe haber una forma en que podremos convivir con los humanos, pero no es ésta, nosotros jamás podremos ser como ellos. Además temo que yo misma también me he vuelto indigna de hablar así, indigna de siquiera acercarme a estos seres vulnerables frente a los que no sé comportarme.

Te escribo esto mientras parte el tren hacia el Norte. Me iré a un pueblo solitario, donde no tenga que interactuar con nadie. Ahí te esperaré. Con las otras pastillas que me enviaste tendré para un mes, y esta vez no tendré banalidades en las que distraerme. Espero me puedas perdonar.

Sinceramente

_Tu hermana Yuuki_


End file.
